Circle The Drain
by blackberriesandhoney
Summary: She knew he was bad for her. He knew he wasn't the one she really wanted. They were both stuck. Future Fic Jesse/Quinn Actual story much better than description.
1. Chapter 1

**Circle The Drain**

**Summary: She knew he was bad for her. He knew he wasn't the one she really wanted. They were both stuck. Jesse/Quinn**

**Musical Inspiration: Circle The Drain by Katy Perry**

**OOOO**

"I thought you had some major part in some group."

"I thought you had a baby."

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek, "Everyone said you were going places, guess they were wrong."

"This coming from the girl who wouldn't date 'Lima losers', whose stuck here?" Jesse smirked.

"You are." She retorted, feeling blood rush to her face.

He was right though. She was stuck here to as some karmic punishment for hating Lima all these years. Everything that could have went wrong after high school, had went wrong, and now she was stuck here, with no glimpse of a better life.

"I'm not the only one, babe." He walked away.

She should quit. Get a job that doesn't require working alongside of Jesse St. James. Glee was over, high school was over, and he was still a dick. He was probably in the shittiest position that someone with his talent could be in, and he would act as though he was still king of the world. His ego was annoyed her.

She wanted to be a criminal lawyer. She wanted to go to OU. She wanted to graduate with honors and get into Harvard. That's about when the criminal lawyer thing would have come into play.

She was a waitress. She got paid seven-fifty and hour with a communal tip after every shift. She lived in a crappy house on the bad side of town with a cat, Mookie. She lived off of Golden Grahams and LeanCuisine. She was underweight for her size and majorly overworked.

Her life could be considered hell. That was the word she used to describe it. By now, she should be a semi-serious relationship with a future congressman. Damn, all the things that should be just pissed her off.

She was what she like to term as 'perpetually single', guys had stopped asking her on dates a year ago. The only guys that were left were the younger ones.

Puck had gotten a football scholarship to a private school in West Virginia, he was supposedly doing pretty well for himself. Finn was indecisive as usual in Rhode Island. But Jesse St. James was here-stuck up Quinn's ass, until hopefully he moved on.

The Glee rivalry had carried on, and she hated him. He was a dick, and claimed to hate her as well.

He was a dick, that basically summed up her thoughts on him. He always was messing up orders and blaming her for it. How was it her fault? His response usually was that she was distracting him. When she could argue back that she wasn't even near him, he would say something along the lines of "Yes, but I thought about you in that tight uniform and all my thoughts just went away."

That's how the game started.

OOOO

"You smoke?" She had been taking out the trash. He was leaning casually against the wall beside of the dumpster.

He inhaled his cigarette and then exhaled, Quinn turned from the white smoke.

"Only recently." He replied after several moments.

"Aren't you worried about screwing with your talent?" She frowned, the trash bag was heavy in her arms but she really didn't want to walk in the smoke, he was contributing to the air.

He tossed the cigarette down.

She stared at the half-used stick lying, flame inside dying.

He walked back inside.

OOOO

"Hi, my name is Quinn, I'll be your waitress the evening, so what I can I get you to drink?"

She didn't have to write drink orders anymore. Her short term memory had be expanded and she could now remember drink orders, she was working her way up to remembering the meals, but it was going to take a bit, because the people who always got in her section ordered everything different from the menu.

Jesse had already filled her drinks when she got to the counter. She would have thanked him, but he was talking to another waitress.

OOOO

He was smoking again. This time, he had one light and two snubbed into the ground.

"Are you stressed?" She knew it sounded stupid.

"No."

She wanted to know why he smoked. She wanted to know how he dealt with the stress of the kind of life they both were living. She wanted to know a lot.

But she wasn't weak enough to ask, and he wasn't strong enough to tell.

OOOO

"What are your plans for the rest of the evening?" He smiled. It didn't reach his eyes but it was still a smile.

They were locking up together. When no one else was around, he had two moods. He would either pretend she wasn't there or be sincerely nicer than usual.

She laughed, "The evening? Well, I plan on sleeping for a couple hours before I have to do this all over again."

"Sounds like fun."

It wasn't. But at least, tomorrow was his day off.

OOOO

Jesse didn't come into work for three days. Their manager had told her that he had called in sick. She had rolled her eyes at the time. He had to have been faking.

But when he came back in, with dark circles around his eyes, and overall down presence, she felt guilty.

That's why she made him soup. It was a recipe that Rachel had given to her during one of their stints as friends. It helped her, many times when she was actually sick or just down because of the state of her life.

OOOO

He didn't greet her when he opened the door. He just sighed and walked back into his home with the door open.

That was as much of a welcome she was going to receive.

He ate the soup without much talking. He uttered something that resembled 'thank you', but Quinn wasn't sure.

Every time she was about to leave, he would say something and they'd talk for a couple minutes and then it would return to silence, and then she'd try to leave again.

OOOO

She had fallen asleep on his couch. He had watched her, and not bothered to wake her. Her hair was a mess, and she felt wrinkled. Sometime during the night, because he had crashed on the opposite end of the couch, he had grabbed her hand.

With anyone else, this would be nothing. Just a meaningless gesture, but this was Jesse and Quinn. It scared her as she walked back to her crappy car. Her hand had been just as attached to his.

She had a shift in two hours and really shouldn't be thinking about this.

_To be continued..._

**AN: I don't know about you guys, but I think this might be one of the darkest/best things that I have written. **

**I plan for this to be a two/three parter. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Circle The Drain**

**Part Two: Runaway (Toast To The Douchebags)**

**Musical Inspiration: Runaway by Kanye West**

**OOOO**

Rachel Berry was back in Lima.

Quinn couldn't stop the automatic eye roll when she heard the 'news'. Rachel Berry was constantly on the tongues of the Lima citizens. She had went from an understudy on Broadway to having a minor role, and it was like the biggest news ever. Quinn and Rachel had ended their friendship on bad terms.

It wasn't as bad as it had been through out high school, but it had topped the cake of Rachel's behavior. She had told Quinn, that Quinn would never go anywhere in life. It was the reality of the statement now that pissed Quinn off.

She might not have went anywhere, but her life had to be a step up from the fake that surrounded Rachel's. At least Quinn knew who her friends were, and exactly who she was.

Was she jealous of Rachel Berry? No, and yes. But only yes because Rachel had escaped, and Quinn was stuck.

Jesse...

That was a situation that was to much to even think about. They didn't change their public relationship, but he'd show up at her door late at night or early in the morning depending on their shifts. He'd bring food, and silence.

It was becoming a routine. The first time was the only time she had been surprised. Now, she expected him, and she could tell that he was depending on those meetings. Once during the first couple nights, she had fallen asleep on the couch before he had come over-he was even more of a dick the next day at work.

He wasn't taking the Rachel thing well. Their nightly meetings had less talking and when he did speak, he was a jerk.

She took three nights of it, and didn't answer the door on the fourth.

OOOO

"Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. Was her last name really necessary? It wasn't like they hadn't known each other all throughout high school, it wasn't like they didn't have phases of being friends.

Still, Rachel had to be the overdramatic one. She had to say the cliche movie line. She had to just pop in whenever she felt like it and gloat that Quinn was in the exact position of life that she had predicted.

"Rachel." Quinn tried to smile, at least pretend to be civil.

It wasn't working.

Rachel didn't dress like a baby and an old lady anymore. Her agent must have given her some tips.

Rachel hugged her like they were best friends. Quinn had to contain her groan.

Jesse was watching from the counter.

Rachel didn't talk long, and Quinn didn't pay attention to her. Jesse watched the entire time, and Rachel didn't acknowledge him.

Quinn didn't answer the door that night.

OOOO

Sitting in front of the mirror, the massacre of it took her breath away.

But she was stronger than this.

"Why?" he asked when he saw her.

"I need change." She replied.

OOOO

It was like missing a limb. She still tried to brush the former length, but the brush would come up with nothing, and she'd be reminded of her short hair. It was cooler, it was easier to manage, but after a week, she missed the old.

He didn't like it. He vocalized his opinion and sometimes he'd look at her hair with obvious distaste.

She didn't do it for him. She did it for her.

OOOO

"What is this?"

They had been sitting in silence for fifteen minutes. He had brought donuts. They laid untouched on the counter.

"What?" he replied.

"This." She stared into his eyes, "What are we doing?"

His eyebrows kneaded together, "Enjoying each other's presence?"

"That's it."

"Was that a question?"

"No."

"Quinn."

"What?"

"I can't be the man you want."

"I don't want a man."

"I can't be...anything worthy."

"I don't want anything. Worthy or not."

"I just...I am satisfied with this, aren't you?"

She scoffed, "Life has made sure that nothing can satisfy me, so, no."

"Quinn."

She said nothing, but held his gaze.

He sighed, "I don't know what you want from me."

"Nothing."

"Don't be this way, if I could be something, if I were someone, I'd...I'd-"

She held up her hand, "Jesse, I want nothing more than what we have, which is basically nothing, but its enough."

He nodded, "Enough."

OOOO

She found a better job. The employer paid more, and didn't care that she didn't have a college degree. It was a level above receptionist work, but anything was better than waitressing.

She wanted to tell Jesse the moment she found out.

That was a bad sign. She should feel obligated to tell him anything. She shouldn't want to. She did. She wanted him to say he was proud of her, and this was a good step for her getting out of Lima. She wanted him to hug her. To kiss her, to want more than the something they had.

It would hurt him more than it would make him feel happy for her. This job could get her out of here. He'd still be stuck. He'd hate her for it.

She didn't tell him.

OOOO

It was her last day of waitressing. Jesse had kissed her that morning. He had no idea of her new job, or the fact this was her last day working with him. He hadn't turned into a romantic fool, but he kissed her, once. It was long and inevitable.

It wasn't the best kiss ever, she could feel the inkling of dislike that he still felt towards her. He would never completely like her. It would always be one of those relationships, he would never love her, and she could never love him.

She had grown attached, but it wasn't love. She felt slightly bad about not telling him about her job. But not telling him, was protecting her and his feelings.

She didn't want him to hate her so quickly again.

And he'd hate her more for lying, but it was all hate.

The small smile he gave her after their kiss crossed his mind. Her gut wrenched slightly more.

_To Be Continued..._

**AN: The next part will be the last. **

**One reviewer wrote that they were happy to see this fic, and not to be offensive, but happy? This is very depressing, I have to listen to depressing music to write this, and I am still frowning when I take a break. **

**i feel for Quinn, but she is such a strong character that I don't feel to sadly for her, she can handle it. **

**Thanks to the few readers, this is the second least popular fic I have written, probably because of the ship (The first least popular was my Dollhouse one, but that show was so under-appreciated as it was, that I don't take it too personally)**

**Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Circle The Drain**

**Part 3**

**OOOO**

His face remained stony as she described her new job. He didn't hug her. He didn't berate her decision. He just remained silent and motionless.

He didn't come the next day.

Or the day after that.

It took Quinn two weeks to miss him.

It took her two weeks and one day, to want him.

It took her two weeks, one day, and three hours, to cry.

OOOO

Her new job was terrible. Her boss hit on her. She was a glorified coffee runner. No different from waitressing, except no Jesse.

Every night, she came home to an empty apartment, took a shower, and picked up the phone. She would have his number on her mind, and after ten minutes, she'd put the phone back down.

She figured she'd just have to progress. To move on.

But she picked up the phone every night.

OOOO

Greg Weston was in the same boat as Quinn. He was the same age as Quinn. He was kind of cute.

That's why Quinn said yes to a date with him.

That's why she let him kiss her at the conclusion of the night.

She glanced at the phone, but ignored the urge to pick it up, and went to bed.

OOOO

"Quinn, is something wrong?" Greg asked on their weekly Wednesday date at Breadsticks.

She looked up from playing with her pasta, threw him a smile and said, "Of course not."

He grabbed her fork-less hand and she tried not to pull away. He always had sweaty palms (unlike Jesse) and he always wanted to touch her (unlike Jesse) and he always insisted on going out (unlike Jesse).

"Quinn Fabray, I'm in love with you."

It took all that she had to maintain eye contact.

"I want you to move in with me." He smiled.

This was the moment. The moment she needed to break it off, tell him she didn't feel the same, quit her job and go back to Jesse.

But Jesse didn't love her.

"Okay." She sighed, not sure what she was getting herself into.

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

She looked back down at her pasta.

OOOO

Wrapping the cord around the phone base, Quinn started crying.

Everything was in a box, and it was too late to stop now.

Greg and a Jesse-less future was outside packing up the boxes into a U-Haul.

She needed to get it together and stop crying over a phone-at least that's what she told herself as she locked herself in the bathroom, the receiver cradled to her chest.

OOOO

Her first night in Greg's small studio apartment above a chinese restaurant in the middle of town-was awful.

"What's wrong?"

It was two-thirty in the morning, she was sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee.

"Nothing." She replied not turning to face him.

"I'm not stupid, I can tell something is wrong with you." He put a hand on her shoulder.

She took a sip of the poorly made coffee, she hadn't been that interested in making it, "Nothing is wrong."

He groaned and sat in the seat beside of her, "Quinn, I want this to last, I can see us being lasting, but you have to be open with me or it won't."

"I'm not in love with you." She said, making eye contact, "I like you, but I don't love you."

He frowned and looked away, "Okay, if you feel-"

She cut him off, "I think we could still make it work, but I can't love anyone right now."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, I just need you to understand."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No."

OOOO

She felt like an idiot. She shouldn't have came. She should leave before he saw her.

"Hello, Quinn." Jesse slid into the other side of the booth.

Her hands, under the table, shook slightly.

"Jesse." She tried to conjure a smile that didn't tell him everything.

He looked at her for a long moment, "I missed you."

He reached out a hand and touched her cheek. She tried not to, but she leaned into the touch. He smiled sadly as he moved his hand to her hair.

"It's not the same without you." He whispered.

She sighed, "I've missed you."

"Good." He was staring at her, and she was doing the same.

"Do you want anything?" He asked moments later, he motioned towards the order pad.

"No." She replied, "I should leave."

OOOO

When Greg came back from work that night, he started to kiss Quinn like every other night, she moved away.

He didn't mention it.

OOOO

"Do you want to get married?"

"We could."

"Okay."

"Okay."

XXXX

"Don't go back to him, Quinn." Jesse said to his reflection.

He didn't know why he was even practicing, he would never be able to say it to her.

He didn't know how he had gotten to this low. How he had become so pathetic. In high school, he had been the shining star. The one who was going to go places, and would walk over whoever to get there.

Now he was a pathetic waiter in a pathetic diner in a pathetic town, at his own pathetic loneliness.

He had had Quinn, but he had lost her too.

Now, his apartment was emptier than before. And no one made him soup when he was sick.

XXXX

It was trying on dresses that got to her. Greg was the one who she'd be walking to-not Jesse.

She left the store after the second dress.

She went back to Greg's apartment and grabbed what she loved the most. Rushing like Greg would walk in, though she knew he wouldn't be coming back for hours.

It took her ten minutes and a handful of tears to write him the reasons why she was leaving.

It took her twenty minutes to get to Jesse's door.

OOOO

"Quinn?" He asked, not sure if the blonde pile at his door step was her or his imagination.

He was tired from a long shift, and he felt like he was going to fall over when she stood up and hugged him.

"I think I love you." She said into his neck.

"I know I love you." He breathed in the smell of her hair.

"Good."

OOOO

**The End**

**AN: There you go. The conclusion of Circle The Drain. **

**Okay, so this is going to be my last upload for a while because I'm stock loading all my upcoming fics for a special week (yet-to be determined) for a major drop. **

**Review. **


End file.
